


Arkham Horror

by rotsq



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft, Re-Animator (Movies)
Genre: Body Horror, Drabble, Gen, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29532663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotsq/pseuds/rotsq
Summary: A quick drabble based on AU talks
Kudos: 3





	Arkham Horror

Herbert West had thought that death would bring nothing had he not had the chance to test his own serums. He had seen what happened to those under his 'care', confused husks who acted the same as the mental ward patients. No revelations, no attempts to guide, not even an utterance of a so-called god.

Who would have assumed that he was to be proven wrong.

Before he even had the chance to process his own demise the world turned to a murky black. Sludge and mud the colour of ink swallowed him whole and permeated every pore and orifice that could possibly exist. He felt as if he was choking on air that no longer existed with lungs that no longer functioned. What came out in his desperate attempts appeared to be a mist made out of the same ink that surrounded him.

A rumble without sound or feel echoed throughout the neverending landscape.

Y'AI'NG'NGAH

Another non-existent breath moved out of him, spilling more of the ink into the void. He could feel his insides start to squirm and come to life, coming to take him as the intestines of Carl Hill had taken him to this place.

YOG-SOTHOTH

For one of the only times in his life, he began to cry. But tears would not pour. His body had lost the ability and only the salt seemed to painfully pour out. Even as it tore at his eyes he could not bleed for his body had lost that ability as well. 

H'EE L'GEB

His viscera began to tear through his own skin, changing shape before the vague senses that remained his eyes. Dark tentacles of purple and pink tore through him yet became a part of him as well. His legs began to be ravenously devoured by the transforming appendages as they sought to take over their new master. They lacked a mouth yet tore and ate all the time. His body was being consumed yet somehow staying as it was, the image nearly unable to comprehend.

F'AI THRODOG

Lights began to shine through the emptiness. Thirteen in total, all humming with a language unfamiliar and incomprehensible. They formed around him like a barrier as their many eyes watched his movements. They seemed to all speak at once and with the voices of their millenia of victims yet somehow Herbert understood. He knew he was chosen despite everything, perhaps even because of it. While he lacked a proper womb to birth the abdominable spawn he could bring them about another way. There was no question or doubt to be had even if he wanted there to be. He was to continue his work, continue spreading his re-animation. The reagent would simply be taken and become another tool of the creature before him and inside him.

The tentacles moved their ravenous pursuit up towards his head, skin breaking and molting as if he were a simple reptile. Despite there being no tangible space Herbert has somehow keeled over, vomiting as smaller tentacles forced their way out of his throat. With each gag more came out, puking seeming to only encourage blocking what was his former airway. The tentacles that were his intestines hung below him and squirmed in excitement, gripping to his limbs and attempting to complete their job of ripping what he was starting to acknowledge as his fragile human skin.

UAAAH

Finally the blockage in his throat came out. The tentacles skin bubbled bubbled as he spit out whatever remained, becoming a great many eyes and spheres like the being surrounding him.

The blackness turned to a blinding gold as each and every particle around him turned into the being. Nowhere was safe beyond his own body, but even that was proven false as his eyes began to bulge and glow the same. He could still not understand the language spoken and his brain could no longer physically comprehend the endlessly growing sight before him. He saw an endless glow and only knew his goal.

In what seemed like a blink, it was over.

Herbert sat up on the cemetery dirt, shaking despite all thoughts to show strength. He had never given the time of day to the occult beyond curiosity, believing it to be fairy tales. He had even met with the so-called Cthulhu cultists while they had snuck into Arkham for a ceremony. Gibberish all of it, or so he thought.

As he trembled in the cold dirt under the waning moon, thousands of stars like the eyes of the god that had taken him looked down upon him. 

He had a debt to pay, it seems.


End file.
